Copycat
by By Anonymous
Summary: COMPLETED!A cat burglar who resembles and acts like Catwoman begins to intrigue the Birds, but her sudden appearance links to more strange occurences in New Gotham.
1. The Cat's Meow

**The city of New Gotham** was very dark and dreary on this early summer night. As any smart Gothamite could advise you, it was terribly foolish to bask in the city during the night, even if it was summertime. But now, at the unreasonable hour of three o' clock in the morning, New Gotham had resembled a ghost town. At around one, the nightlife started to die down, because many feared the threat of losing their lives via robbery, or just being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. But, there were also others who took chances and dared the night. That person was an unknown woman who challenged the shadows of New Gotham.

This woman raced the rooftops of downtown New Gotham, and made an inhuman leap from one fire escape to a neighboring rooftop. Her footsteps echoed through the night as her swiftness and grace ravaged the heat and wind. Her body was very curvaceous and she was wonderfully slinky. This woman wore a skintight leather outfit that clothed her entire body, and it made gentle sounds of stretching as the woman in leather jumped from rooftop to the next one. Surprisingly, she had on a mask that had a feline-esque pair of ears atop of it, but her beautiful emerald eyes glimmered in the little light that New Gotham had provided. Apparently she had just made her way to her final destination; **GALES Jewelry Store**.

Looking through the storefront with childlike giddiness as diamonds and necklaces sparkled in her eyes; the mysterious woman placed her gloved hand to the glass front, and surprisingly unearthed talons. Heading to the door, the girl used her talon to open the door like a key. Fortunately for her, some idiot forgot to turn on the security alarm and she walked in freely. Quickly, she broke various glass protectors and stole the jewelry and placed them into a loot bag of hers. Once she was satisfied, she left by climbing to the ceiling and exiting the rooftop. But what the cat burglar did not expect was that there was someone waiting for her on the roof of the jewelry store.

"Hey sweetie, did anyone tell you how played out the whole cat motif is, nowadays?" a familiar voice called. Clad in her leather outfit and jacket, with the beautiful short haircut and earpiece. The cat burglar smiled as she stood and watched the girl.

"Ha, so finally we come face to face. Please tell me you're the Huntress, this whole city has been raving about?" the cat burglar questioned.

"Well you've robbed the right jewelry store these past few weeks, so yeah. **_It took some time but I caught the cat before you came too far out the bag_**." Huntress said getting a bit closer to the cat burglar.

"**Oh no, but kitty, kitty wants to play. Show me what you're made of Huntress**." The cat burglar said as she got into a fighting stance. Huntress gave an almost blank glare as she stared at her opponent.

"_She looks just like those old pictures of my mother_." Huntress whispered into the earpiece. As anyone would know, the one on the other end of the receiver was Huntress' close confidant and mentor, the Oracle.

"Just keep your guard up, and be serious. We don't know what kind of skill she possesses." Oracle said as Huntress took what she said under consideration. Ready to fight, Huntress was shocked to see that the cat burglar's eyes began to morph into those of cat's-eyes. Huntress rolled her eyes.

"**Hmm, a metahuman** too? This should be fun…" Huntress said as she also made the switch to tap into her Metahuman powers as well. Officially the fight was on.

The cat burglar ran and slapped Huntress with a jumping kick, but Huntress shook off the attack and landed one of her own's causing the cat burglar to fall backwards. The cat burglar laughed and clutched Huntress' forearm, and began to bash her repeatedly in her face, causing some blood to flow from the side of Huntress' mouth. The cat burglar laughed and licked the blood from Huntress mouth very sensually, but this enraged the crime fighter.

Using her swiftness, Huntress grabbed the cat burglar and threw her with great force unto the ground, but the cat burglar surprisingly landed on all fours. Huntress was looked at her in awe, but snapped out, and spun around and went to kick the cat burglar but the opponent evaded the attack and swiped Huntress with her whip making her fall downward into a very smelly and clotted dumpster in an alley. Looking down on her, the cat burglar smiled and laughed heartily.

"**Kitty had fun tonight. Catch you later**!" the cat burglar laughed as she fled the scene. Huntress who was busy getting eggshells from her hair, was disgusted by the dumpster and simply muttered out,

"**That bitch**."

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	2. Old Memories

Morning came less than a few hours after Huntress' little brawl with the unknown cat burglar. The sun began to rise on all corners of New Gotham and on this day, the three women and one butler at the clock tower deep in the city, were not necessarily having a good start on their morning. Reading the newspaper as she sipped her coffee, the beautiful **Barbara Gordon** looked up to see her friend and young protégé **Dinah Lance** enter their living room of sorts.

"Good morning Dinah." Barbara said not too cheerfully.

"Morning. What's the matter with you? **Bad press or something**?" Dinah questioned as she took a seat at the table. Arriving with a plate of eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice, **Alfred Pennyworth** greeted Dinah and went on his way back.

"Check this out." Barbara scoffed as she handed the paper over to Dinah who read the headline.

"Cat-burglar strikes again. Stealing from jewelry stores and boutiques blah blah, _reminiscent of old villain Catwoman_, or could _it possibly be her_…hmm. So let me guess, Helena had a bad night last night with this cat burglar?" Dinah asked handing back the paper to Barbara.

"**You're damn right**. That bitch posing as my mother needs to stop this insanity." Helena said as she made her way downstairs as well. Yawning and putting a hand through her hair, she took a seat next to Dinah and looked very pissed off.

"Yeah well if she took you down last night, kitty has some tricks up her paws." Barbara said.

"Oh please, she got some lucky shots in is all. But I'm telling you, **she's taking the Catwoman thing** a little too seriously. That was my mother's mantle and it will remain hers." Helena said intently as she stole a sip of orange juice from Dinah.

"So Dinah, school's out. What are your plans today?" Barbara questioned as Dinah stabbed her eggs with her fork.

"Well I was planning on sitting on my butt till one, watching these rednecks go on talk shows. But I'm meeting up with this guy I met at **Dark Horse** a few nights ago. His name is Avery." Dinah said looking at the others.

"Wait a minute; you went to the bar _without_ me? Is that why my navy outfit is doused with Long Island Iced Tea?" Helena asked.

"Ah yeah, you see I was kinda flirting with him, and then there was just major slurpage going on with the drink, I'm sorry." Dinah laughed as Helena looked like she was about to have a stroke.

"Dammit. I wanted Reese to see me in that. You're loads of help Dinah." Helena spat out sarcastically as she got up from the table in anger. Walking off into the next room, she pushed Alfred from out of her way, making him drop his platter of croissants. Barbara rolled her eyes and wheeled over toward her computer as Dinah helped Alfred out. Now coming toward Barbara, Dinah asked her,

"Did I say something wrong to her?"

"No, you didn't. It's just that Helena gets _very_ moody when her mother is the topic of discussion. You know, it just brings up old memories." Barbara said punching in information into her large supercomputer.

"**I know the feeling**. This cat burglar imitating Selina Kyle is starting to be a big deal. Maybe I should come with Helena tonight to look for her, my Canary Cry could be of some help." Dinah suggested as Barbara turned to her.

"Yeah it could, but knowing Helena, I'm thinking that the Catwoman-wannabe is someone Helena wants to bring to justice by herself." Barbara smiled as she continued on with her task.

In the other room however, Helena stood in front of a mirror in tears. In her hand she held up a picture she had once taken with her mother. It was her high school graduation photo with Helena beaming with her certificate in hand, and Selina looking on as the proud mother also beaming. Helena's tear rolled down onto the photograph and she remembered what her mother told her that day.

"_Never in my life has there been anyone that I've loved with my heart and soul. Then came you. I love you so much, Helena_." Selina said to her.

"_Mom_…I miss you so much." Helena choked. But, Helena had to face the day but her lament and memories of her mom stayed with her throughout the clock tower.

* * *

Not a great distance from the clock tower where the three Birds nested, was a rather large but abandoned warehouse. Coming through the rooftop of where the warehouse was, the cat burglar who fought Helena some hours ago once again landed on her feet in the dusty and cobweb infested warehouse. Right in the middle of the warehouse was a porcelain statue of a cat. Taking it's tail and switching it upward, the cat burglar once again fell down to another level, but this one was more pleasant and cleaner than the upstairs. Morning light filling the room, the cat burglar stood in front of five other women clothed just like her and three men with leather on, but minus the cat mask she wore.

**One lady** however, stood in front of the people with a silky black robe and a cat mask that allowed her to expose her golden hair and blue eyes. At the moment she was busy feeding three cats. She turned to look at our familiar cat burglar who took off her mask and handed the bag of booty to the cat lady. The girl gave the cat lady a beautiful smile.

"I trust everything went smoothly tonight, _**Vera**_. Oh, and the goodies. They're fabulous." The cat lady said as she took a look at the necklace Vera stole. She placed it around her neck and it glittered with the light on her.

"Anything for you, **Mistress Bast**. You delivered me into this wonderful life, and I will continue to prove my gratitude." Vera said as she made a little bow. The other cat ladies and the guys clapped after Vera's little speech. Mistress Bast took a seat on her throne and sipped a champagne glass that was filled with the bubbly.

"So, did you come into contact with her?" the Mistress questioned.

"Yes. **Huntress as they call her is a formidable adversary** and she would make a great edition to our sisterhood." Vera informed.

"Very well then, you shall continue to work on her. But you, you will bring me another female metahuman who will join us as well?" Mistress Bast questioned as well to a young man. He walked up to her and bowed also.

"Yes, Mistress. **Her name is Dinah Lance**, and I sense a great power from her. With the powers of the cat, she'll do you a great good." The guy informed.

"Great. Bring her to me, and I'll handsomely compensate **you Avery**." Mistress Bast said as she looked at the guy. Avery himself had a devious smirk on his face as Mistress Bast continued to feed her cats and feed her ego by fancying her new necklace.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	3. Dinah's Test

Now the early hours of nighttime, darkness slowly made its way into the city and the moon begun to shine its lovely light. Helena however, could not give a care about whether the sun was fading or if there was a hole in the moon. She just knew that tonight, her mother's impersonator was going down; no matter what it took to do so. Busy pouncing on the punching bag that was upstairs, and clad in her training outfit of a tanktop and black shorts, Helena got an unexpected visitor as she continued her assault.

"Don't you want to talk about this, Helena?" Barbara questioned as she took the glasses off of the bridge of her nose. Her dazzling red hair sparkled in the lights above her, but Helena took no notice.

"Come on Helena. You'll get ill or something if you keep training like this. The Catwoman-impostor is one of the many rogues you'll face in your life." Barbara tried to explain to her. After a sharp kick, Helena looked at her mentor.

"I get that you are concerned and everything, but this is something that I don't think you'll understand." Helena said as she wiped the sweat off her with the towel.

"Helena…"

"_She was a mirror image of my mom, Barbara_. I looked at a photo of her as Catwoman, and that burglar looked like her in every way. She even the smelled the way my mom did. I want her out of my city." Helena spoke gravelly to Barbara as she walked closer to her.

"You look like a lot tonight. Not just in appearance, but in personality traits too. Even though she was a world-class thief, Selina was a very resourceful, aggressive and sensible woman. But wait, scratch sensible off the list." Barbara retraced as she sat back in the wheelchair reminiscing.

"Was she a good fighter?" Helena asked.

"**Don't let those claws fool you**. Your mother was no joke when it came to fighting; she'd _always_ hit **Batman, Robin and me** where it hurts. Even though it may sound disturbing, **I miss having battles with her**, she was so unpredictable." Barbara laughed at her thoughts.

Coming out from her room to join them was Dinah, who looked like she was ready for a nice night out. Helena even snapped out of her broodiness to make an inquiry about her ensemble that she was sporting.

"Wow, Miss Lance, going to paint New Gotham red, eh?" Helena questioned. Dinah rolled her eyes and joined the two women.

"Helena, if I said anything that offended you earlier, I'm…." Dinah was silenced by Helena's waving hand.

"It's forgotten Dinah. But hey, when you come back, **I'm still going to kick your ass over the Iced Tea dress**." Helena said with a form of giddiness.

"Bring it, Huntress." Dinah spoke with newfound sassiness.

"Hey, enough! If I wasn't wheelchair bound, you both would not be hearing the end of it from me." Barbara joked as Helena and Dinah laughed. Suddenly, a knock came at the door and both Helena and Barbara jerked to the source of the sound. Dinah smiled and headed for the door.

"That's my date…" she said.

"Are you _brain-dead_? The point of a secret lair is just that; keep it a secret! I can't believe you gave him our address!" Helena scolded her.

"Please, he's harmless. I'll catch up with you guys later." Dinah waved at them.

"Dinah, remember keep on your earring. If anything happens I'll give you a ring." Barbara instructed her as Dinah signaled that she knew what to do.

Dinah was welcomed at the outside door by her date for the night, Avery. Avery was in a dark gold muscle shirt with jeans and gave a warm smile to Dinah Lance.

"Hey there." Dinah told him.

"Hello yourself. You look awesome." Avery said with a smirk.

"So where are we going tonight?" Dinah asked the two headed for the elevator.

"I want to take you out to this new dinner slash nightclub. It's called Avalon, you heard of it?" Avery questioned.

"Who hasn't? I've been saving up since April to go there. So far all I've come up with is money for the appetizers. Still working on the main course though." Dinah said as Avery laughed.

"Please, _I_ got the main course right here for you." Avery said as he looked at Dinah.

"_Really_?" Dinah said as she inched closer to him.

"I'm not talking about the food either." Avery said as he came closer to Dinah also.

"I know." She said as she was locked into a gentle kiss with Avery. His lips were wet but pillowy soft, and Dinah loved his feel. Leaving the clock tower, they headed out to the night, but Dinah did not know what Avery's true intentions were. Avery smiled at the thought of converting this new metahuman into the sisterhood for Mistress Bast. Dinah was everything he admired in a good woman of the cat; feisty, sexy and very spontaneous. Every since last week at Dark Horse, he knew that she was the one.

"_**But a test remains, to prove her worthiness…**_" Avery said aloud absentmindedly.

"What was that you said, Avery?" Dinah questioned.

"I said I'm enthused by your loveliness. Not all girls in New Gotham are trusting of men they just met you know? You're one of a kind." Avery said as he looked at Dinah with his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Dinah kissed him once more and took notice of his strange eyes.

"Wow, you have such pretty eyes. But they look **like those of cat's eyes**." Dinah spotted as she looked deep into them. Avery laughed and came closer and closer to her.

"Avery, what's up with you?" Dinah questioned as he came closer. Suddenly, things stopped once Avery surprisingly got punched in his face and fell to the ground. The assailant as well as three others dressed in skin-tight leather made themselves known. Blonde and tall, Dinah was in shock.

"Oracle, Oracle come in. **I need backup**!" Dinah yelled in the receiver.

"Oracle, here. Dinah, listen you're on your own. Huntress is in the other part of the city. Try and hold them off, but if things get too hairy then I want you and Avery to get the hell out of there!" Oracle instructed.

"I gotcha." Dinah said as she got into fighting stance. All four of the leather opponents changed their eyes into cat's-eyes showing their metahuman abilities. Dinah sighed as one of them flipped over in her direction. Going for a handspring kick, Dinah reversed the attack and flipped the girl over and landed a snap kick to her face. The next two coming toward her got pushed right back down when Dinah attacked them with her psychic energy.

The next one got the jump on Dinah and slapped her hard across the face with a punch, and then knocked her downward after a spin kick. Gunning for her while she was on the ground, Dinah grabbed the woman's leg and swung her into a bench, making it break into splinters.

The two that Dinah shot with her powers previously, came back and landed a double kick, knocking Dinah out, but not for the count. The girl jumped up and punched them both viciously in the face and flipped them over by their hair. Before Dinah could attack the remainders, Avery got up into her face and began to laugh. Dinah, disturbed and confused looked blankly at him.

"You've been chosen Dinah, **to enter the Sisterhood of Bast**. You should be pleased." Avery told her.

"_What_? Sisterhood? **Who's Bast**?" Dinah questioned.

"You'll come to know in time, _**since you have passed the test**_. But for now…" Avery stopped as he gathered all of his strength and punched Dinah in her face. Unconscious, Avery put Dinah in his arms and carried her and started to walk with the members of the sisterhood.

"Dinah…Dinah…Dinah are you there?" Oracle yelled into the receiver but nothing occurred. At the clock tower, Oracle went frantic as she tried to trace Dinah's whereabouts.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	4. Great Expectations

In a mere matter of minutes, the four ladies in leather, Avery, and an unconscious Dinah made their way back to the abandoned warehouse; the secret lair of the Sisterhood. Pulling the cat statue's tail, Avery and the girls landed on the bottom level, and slowly, Dinah began to come back to. Looking around with an expression of confusion on her face, Dinah thought that it was best to not show that she was conscious. She just took in all the things she was seeing, as Avery kept her in his strong arms.

'This place smells like _strong_ perfume. And cat portraits everywhere. This must be their hideout or something…' Dinah thought to herself. Quickly she pretended to be knocked out once Avery made a stop. However, Dinah did notice that there was a large gold platform in the center and a throne-like chair in the front with a crazy looking cat-lady sitting upon it with a beautiful cat. Cats were everywhere as a matter of fact.

"**Here is our new prospect, Mistress Bast**. Dinah Lance, and she is very beautiful and a rather good fighter." Avery said as he looked at Bast who was stroking her cat.

"She is a fighter as well? How can you tell?" Bast said with a hint of sass in her voice.

"**Want to see my bruises**?" one of the leather ladies questioned to Mistress Bast. Laughing, Mistress Bast got up and held up her hand.

"That won't be necessary **Persia**. **Alexandria**, **Francesca** and **Bianca** you all and Persia have done well for yourselves. This girl is a strong metahuman from what I am sensing. If I play my cards right, she'll be a wonderful Catwoman graduate just as Vera was. Set her on this platform now, Avery." Bast instructed as Avery did so.

Quickly, Mistress Bast took and confined Dinah to the platform with restraints. Whispering in Dinah's ear, Mistress Bast laughed and almost inaudibly told Dinah,

"_I know_ you're awake my dear, no sense in acting asleep." Mistress Bast said as Dinah sighed and began to try and free herself, but to no avail. When that did not work, Dinah started to use her metahuman power of telekinesis to try to get out of the restraints, but that is when Bast intervened.

"No, no. Now Dinah, if you get out of those restraints, we'll be forced to do some things to you that will hurt you in the long run.** So stay put**." Mistress Bast said as she noticed Dinah stopped.

"What the hell do you_ want_ from me?" Dinah asked venomously at Bast as the mistress began to pace around the platform where Dinah was placed.

"It's very simple. You see Dinah, **my name is Mistress Bast**. I run this Sisterhood and you have been selected to join; whether you want to or not. We are what you would call modern day cat burglars; but with attitude and that of a cat." Mistress Bast explained. Dinah on the other hand was very angry and tried to free herself again.

"Okay, but what does all this have to do with me?" Dinah questioned.

"I was just going to that part. I am a metahuman; I have super strength and agility. I have trained every girl that you have faced tonight; Persia, Alexandria, Bianca and Francesca are all my students and are future graduates of the Sisterhood. My prominent student, Vera, has been chosen to uphold the Sisterhood as the new and improved Catwoman." Mistress Bast continued, but at the sound of Catwoman, Dinah became intent.

"With some work and some of my little ol' black magic, you will be right beside her fighting New Gotham and retrieving me priceless artifacts at my command." Mistress Bast said as she pointed at Dinah.

"**What black magic**?" Dinah questioned once more.

"In my former life, **I was an adventurer**. My husband was once a powerful man in New Gotham,** until the original Catwoman, Selina Kyle, killed him via electrocution**. My husband was a sleaze and **_tried to kill me by stabbing me in my face_**. He damn-near did, but by some grace I was alive. When I heard Catwoman killed him, I was ecstatic but angry at the same time. I wanted to kill him first, but she got the job done. **So this Sisterhood is my appreciation toward her**. I went to Egypt and studied the cats and eventually discovered a way to convert those women I wanted into warriors with catlike powers like the metahuman Selina Kyle." Mistress Bast thoroughly explained as she began to bring forth an unknown but sandy looking substance toward Dinah.

"**Okay, but when people want to thank a person or pay tribute they either make statues or halls for them. But creating a cult and stealing from places is just damn wrong**." Dinah said as Mistress Bast came closer.

"Please, Dinah. This is how I get revenge on the world that took away my life. I was thrown into exile from my son and New Gotham all because of my damned husband! Men make this world go round while women just sit around and watch! I say forget that! This substance that I like to call _**Cat Mix**_ will change all of that. You're my new girl Dinah." Bast said.

"Then what are dudes like Avery and those other guys over there, doing in your so-called Sisterhood?" Dinah asked.

"Simple. **They are our sex slaves**. We do unto them just like men have done to women all these years; _screw them over and over again_." Mistress Bast said as Avery went over to Bianca and planted a passionate kiss on her. Avery smirked and looked at Dinah.

"Once this is all over, me and you can do _whatever_ you want Dinah." Avery said looking at her with glimmering eyes. Dinah now cringed at the thought of even doing anything romantic with the pig.

"Your plan of domination won't go through. **The one they call Huntress is my friend and she'll get me out of this**." Dinah said as Bast laughed.

"**Please, I am looking forward to converting Huntress too**. And since you two are friends; you'll be the one I need to do so, unless Vera has gotten to her first." Mistress Bast said as Dinah looked at her crossly.

"Just one question, Bast. Who was your husband?" Dinah asked as Bast prepared to blow the Cat Mix into her face.

"A businessman. A businessman by the name of** Max Shreck**." Bast said. Dinah gasped, and with that Mistress Bast blew the Cat Mix into her face. Dinah started to scream in a mix of agony and pain and suddenly, her eyes slowly began to shift into those of cat's-eyes.

* * *

"So where is she Oracle?" Huntress questioned as she stood atop a roof in the uptown section of New Gotham. Everything seemed peaceful on this summer night, but news of Dinah's disappearance and this Catwoman-impersonator all shook the heroine to her core.

"I don't know. I'm trying to get her whereabouts now, but wherever she is, it's much protected. I'll try and break it down some more. Come back to the clock tower, Huntress." Oracle spoke over the earring radio.

"Alrighty then. Catch you in five..." Huntress stopped as she watched a very familiar person make a superhuman bound from one rooftop to another. The Catwoman-impersonator had finally showed herself, and now the heat was slowly rising to Huntress' forehead.

"Huntress? Huntress? Are you still there?" Oracle questioned.

"**Yeah I'm here**. Look, this search for Dinah has to take a siesta for a minute. The Cat-impostor is back, and this time it's **personal**." Huntress said as her eyes slowly shifted from human to metahuman. Fire swelled up in her eyes somewhat as she started to dash in the direction of Vera.

"Look, _be careful_." Oracle said as Huntress shut her out. All she knew was that this was her chance to even the score not only for herself, but for the memory of her mother, Selina Kyle.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So you like?** Thanx** to all those that reviewed, and I hoped you enjoyed this installment!


	5. The Catfight

"**Hey there, Cat-bitch**." Huntress told Vera as she finally caught up to the would-be Catwoman atop the roof of the clothing boutique, "**Isabella**". Vera looked at Huntress and began to purr seductively as she glared at her with a steady smirk.

"So we meet again, my fair Huntress. Tell me, _what do I owe _the pleasure of this encounter tonight?" Vera questioned with eager eyes.

"You've been tampering with the image of a person that meant a great deal to me. You have been impersonating Catwoman, a very good friend of mine." Huntress said with fire in her metahuman eyes. Vera began to laugh at Huntress' words.

"**_You fool_**. Why the hell do you think I dress in this getup? The skin-tight sexy leather, the whip, the mask;** dammit I love Catwoman**. **Selina Kyle was the ultimate badass**. By wearing this and doing what I do every night, I am honoring her legacy of thievery in New Gotham. Why don't_** you**_ join me? **We can raise hell in New Gotham all in Catwoman's name**!" Vera said pleadingly almost but keeping all of her feistiness. To her surprise, it was Huntress turn to laugh.

"Trust me on this one, Cat-bitch. The _**real **_Catwoman would not have wanted her concept of living life on the edge manufactured like the way you are doing. It goes past everything she stood for." Huntress told her.

"Really? Then what was her motto?" Vera asked.

"**That freedom is power**. That's her copyrights, and it's not mine's and it sure as hell is not yours." Huntress said with bass in her voice. Vera sucked her teeth, and just looked in disdain at Huntress.

"You are a real joke, Huntress. But it's okay. With a little of the fisticuffs, then **you'll be seeing things my way shortly**." Vera said as she got into fighting stance.

"I've been waiting for this moment **all day**!" Huntress yelled as she quickly ran and lunged straightforward for Vera. Vera however, countered and threw Huntress with the use of her legs, but the heroine landed on both feet. It was now Vera's chance to strike, and she did so with the crack of her whip. Huntress however grabbed the whip and pulled Vera close to her and kicked her with all of the might she could muster up.

Falling backwards and almost landing downward onto the alley, Vera caught herself by digging her claws into the building's cement and climbing back up to the roof. However, she was just met with another hard punch via the hands of Huntress, who was going for broke this time. Vera on the other hand, had her turn to strike by connecting two solid kicks to Huntress' abdomen and face, and then flipping over her and using the whip to choke her.

"A lot of promise is what you have within, Huntress. **A beautiful fighting spirit**." Vera said as she tightened the grip of the whip as Huntress gasped for more air.

"Damn you!" Huntress managed to get out as she took control and broke free of Vera's grip. Punching the girl hard across the face once more, Vera rebutted with a rigid headbutt that weakened Huntress quite a bit. Taking a chance, Vera took Huntress and the two fell to the front of the Isabella Boutique after falling from off the rooftop. Though it was not a big fall, both combatants were writhing in pain from the punishment they were dishing out. Both getting up, they smirked at one another.

"Tired much?" Vera questioned.

"**I'm just getting warmed up**!" Huntress said as she and Vera walked toward each other, locking horns. Vera sought that it was necessary to get the edge on Huntress by attacking her with a knee kick to her face, and then adding insult to injury with a spin kick. Getting back on her grind, Huntress came with a missile style kick after using the streetlamp as her turning post. Vera fell backwards but then regained herself and gave Huntress** a thunderous** backhand slap that opened up a cut on her face.

"Damn, those talons are sharp." Huntress spoke lowly as she wiped the blood from her scratch. Grabbing Vera, she threw the girl into the glass front of Isabella Boutique, and Vera smashed some mannequins; which also helped her to break her fall. Huntress then pulled Vera back to the street and began to pummel her repeatedly until she felt like stopping. But that wasn't coming any time soon.

"This…" Huntress said with a punch.

"Will…" _**Punch.**_

"Teach…" _**Punch.**_

"You…" _**Punch.**_

"To…" _**Punch.**_

"Not…" **_Punch._**

"Be…" _**Punch.**_

"A…" **_Punch._**

"**COPYCAT!**" **_Punch_**.

This was it, Huntress lost it and Vera was all disheveled and hurt. Huntress slowly rose to her feet, with her vengeance taken and prepared to hand Vera off to the proper authorities. Until something unexpected happened. **A batarang** began to swish by ricocheting from the lamppost to Huntress' skull making her fall to the ground unconsciously. **Catching the batarang was Dinah**, who was clothed just as Vera was and she had the glimmering cat's-eyes to boot.

"I'm sorry for the wait. Mistress Bast sent me." Dinah said as she helped Vera up to her feet. Vera who looked alarmed scanned Dinah with her eyes.

"You're **the new recruit**? Dinah is that right?" Vera questioned.

"Yes. I am one of _you_ now." Dinah said with a seemingly evil smile curving on her lips.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	6. Interlude: Avery's Plan

**Barbara** was worried ten minutes ago;** she was beyond worried now**. In an effort to try and calm her down somewhat,** Alfred** came from the kitchen with a pot of coffee and offered Barbara a cup as she took the cup of coffee graciously. Alfred on the other hand still could sense the tension but did not let himself be affected by Barbara's nervousness. Someone had to be the steady hand here right now.

"Ms. Barbara don't fret. Things will turn out okay." Alfred said as he held the coffeepot and silverware in his gloved hands.

"Okay? Alfred, things are _not _going to be okay for a while. Dinah is out there somewhere with her boyfriend and attackers; and I don't know what the hell became of Helena and her fight with the impostor." Barbara said as she threw her hands up.

"So what is your plan now?" Alfred questioned as he looked at Barbara who was going about on her wheelchair.

"Well, my trusty supercomputer is for once no help. I'm going to use the exoskeleton gadget and go out to look for them." Barbara said as she began to search for the machine that would allow her to do so.

"**That is too dangerous**, and you know that." Alfred said with a look of concern on his face.

"What else shall I do then? It's the only way possible, Alfred." Barbara said looking at him.

"_**I don't think so**_." A voice came up as both Barbara and Alfred shifted their positions. **They were now fixated on Avery**, who was at the front door staring at the two.

"Where is Dinah? You better tell me now or…" Barbara was cutoff as she sped her way toward him.

"**Or you'll what, run me over with your wheelchair**? Sorry, but it's not going to work like that. The only way you'll be able to help Dinah and Huntress is to** come with me to New Gotham World History Museum**." Avery said as his catty eyes stared at Barbara.

"New Gotham World History Museum? What are you…?" Barbara was interrupted.

"**Listen and trust me, Oracle**. Mistress Bast, my boss, has the girls under some heavy cat-mysticism. The **only way to bring them back is by going to the museum and recover an artifact for an antidote**. _**You're**_ the only one who can help." Avery said. Barbara sighed and looked at Avery. Sometime later, she decided to go with him **for the sake of her friends**.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	7. Catastrophic Relationships

"**What the hell is Mistress Bast's problem**?" Persia questioned the girls as they all stood together in the lounging area of their lair. Quite a few rooms away from the throne of Mistress Bast, this was more like the living room area for all of the students/trainees. Listening to Persia as they sat in their cat suits, unmasked, was Francesca, Bianca and Alexandria.

"What do you mean by_ that_ Persia?" Bianca questioned as she shifted her head to Persia's direction. Persia's cat's-eyes were full of fiery rage and she rolled them after Bianca's question.

"**You know damn well what I mean**! Think about it guys! When Bast first resurfaced in New Gotham, **we were the lost orphans** who thought of Mistress Bast as our mother! We were her willing devotees to be turned into Catwomen, because it would give us freedom!" Persia yelled.

"And what? Look around! We still have each other, Vera made the way to become the new Catwoman, and we have New Gotham all to ourselves now that Huntress and her friend are out of the way." Alexandria said with a smile that still did not ease the fires within Persia's eyes.

"Sure, Vera was the lucky one out of our Sisterhood!**_ All because she was a true kiss-ass to Mistress Bast_**, she was the one that truly donned in the mantle of Catwoman! But what about us? Vera and Bast get all of the prestige while all we get is their scraps and kitty litter!" Persia yelled with anger.

"**You had better shut up Persia**! One of them may hear you; I mean they are converting Huntress to join our Sisterhood!" Francesca yelled in warning to her. All Persia did was sigh and looked at the trio.

"And that's another thing! **Dinah and Huntress** were here but for only two minutes and already we have new graduates. Just because one is a terribly strong metahuman and the other a crime fighter, how does that justify their right to become full-fledged Catwomen? We certainly do deserve that title and privilege, not Dinah, not Huntress, and not Vera!" Persia said as she stood up and began to shout to the top of her lungs. Of course the girls were shocked at how she felt, but that was not the only unexpected surprise; three familiar people began to walk into the living room lair.

"Wow, I'm impressed Persia. You and I have not even held down a conversation and you're already passing judgment. **You really are quite the _feisty bitch_ aren't you?**" Huntress questioned as she stared at the surprised girl. Persia regained herself and shook her head at the sight of her.

"**I'm only telling it like it is, bitch**. You don't deserve to wear that cat suit, or get that whip, or the mask. You're still just a little girl with big wet dreams of nothing. My friends here are the real Sisterhood, and you're just a cheap imitation." Vera malevolently expressed as both of her nose nostrils grew. Her eyes finding rage as well, Huntress soon went over to her, and in a quick flash went and **super-kicked** Persia, hard in her face. Both Dinah and Vera began to laugh after the blind-sided assault.

Running over to aid their friend, Francesca, Bianca and Alexandria helped to raise a fallen Persia to her feet. Blood coming from her nose a bit, Persia just smirked and looked at Huntress.

"That was definitely a lucky shot. But I guarantee you Huntress; _you'll never_ truly be accepted into our Sisterhood. Mistress Bast may see something within you, but you and Dinah mean nothing to Bianca, Frankie, Alex and I." Persia spoke dangerously low as a caring Francesca cradled her head into her ample bosom.

"Do you think we give a damn about what you think, or who you accept? Mistress Bast promised our freedom and to do whatever and take whatever or whomever we want in New Gotham." Dinah said as she placed her arm over Huntress' shoulder as Huntress placed her head on Dinah's arm.

"We've spent so many useless nights trying to protect and serve the people of New Gotham, when stealing from them and beating them up could be so much easier." Huntress said. Vera walked over to join Huntress and Dinah, and Persia just sucked her teeth.

"**You're such a turncat to Vera**. With your head so far up Mistress Bast's tail I thought she was lion instead of a cat. You disgust us! I guess you forgot when, us five had no one to depend on but each other! **Sleeping in streets** like alley cats and even going as far to **prostitute ourselves** sometimes just to buy food; those memories must have slipped your mind since you became Catwoman." Persia spoke bitterly at a seemingly hurt but not defeated Vera.

"How dare you Persia? You and the girls feel this way because you all are jealous! Jealous because of the power that I wield! Get it straight, I am the new and improved Catwoman!" Vera defended herself as she put on the mask to add more insult to injury. Though she remained quiet, Huntress gritted her teeth at the sight of Vera/Catwoman. It brought up too many memories. However, all the arguments ceased once the lady of the cathouse appeared. Mistress Bast accompanied by two of her very muscled male sex slaves came into the living area much to the surprise of everyone there previously.

"Girls, girls, oh my sweet girls. We have no time for catfights anymore. **We are all part of this Sisterhood. Francesca, Persia, Bianca, Alexandria; please do not think that I have neglected you all. I love you as if you were all my daughters.** That is why tonight I declare you all Catwomen. We all shall stand united and face the shadows of New Gotham when we all commit the most puurfect heist tonight." Mistress Bast said with a sensuous purr on the perfect. Huntress tried desperately to cut back on the laughter.

"What are we going to do?" Francesca questioned with eager eyes. Mistress Bast just laughed at her childlike giddiness.

"_Do not be fooled by simple fights and intrusions; for tonight my dears we shall take over **La Illusion**_!" Mistress Bast said with a sing-song tone. The girls were all wide-eyed by what transpired and broke out into coyness.

"That's ambitious. La Illusion has rather beautiful and priceless artifacts from all corners of the world. Tonight we should make quite a haul." Huntress said with gleam in her cat's-eyes. Dinah too was very excited.

"Oh yes, tonight would not be complete without these……" Mistress Bast said as she handed out new cat masks for all of the girls. Donning them, they made the transition into all forms of Catwoman. As Huntress stared at her mask something fell in the pit of her stomach.

'_I love you, Helena.'_ **Selina**'s voice slowly rang out.

Looking at the mask sharply, Huntress nearly dropped it in shock.

"Are you alright, Huntress?" Mistress Bast questioned as she looked at her through the mask. Huntress quickly placed the cat mask on, and looked at Mistress Bast with a smile.

"**In the words of Faith, I'm five by five boss**."

"Very good. Well girls, get your kittens ready; it's going to be a long night for us all." Mistress Bast performed a little curtsy and walked out of the living room and back into her throne with her two bodyguards. Slowly all of the girls began to leave from the living room as well. Left solely in the living area was Persia, who was still clad in the Catwoman outfit, but she quickly pulled out a cellphone and began to speak to someone on the other end.

"**Move quickly, tonight is one of or if not the biggest mission we face**. Set things in motion and I'll call you back as soon as I can."

And with that said, Persia closed her flip phone and joined the other Catwomen in waiting.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Carolyn Lance**, if you're reading this, please stop over to my profile and check out my_ **Charmed**_/_**The Grudge**_ fic I think you will really enjoy it! Shout out to **Goddess Anjanee**!


	8. Oracle's Night Out

"**I really cannot believe that I took time out of my search, on this possible fluke mission to come with you here**." Oracle spoke as she moved around on her rather fast wheelchair through the darkness of New Gotham World History Museum. Avery was right at her side, and both held in their hands flashlights to see. The only light coming into the museum was that from the outside, and it was hardly any since the museum is right near the seaside. The building itself smelled of an antique shop, and you could smell most of the salty seawater in their too. Right in front of Oracle was a big exhibition of Ancient Egyptian culture that seemed to span the whole floor of this side of the museum.

"Believe you me, this is the **_only_** way we'll break your friends away from Mistress Bast's control. Myself and another are getting sick of her now." Avery said as he started searching through all parts of the Egyptian exhibit.

"Then how in the world did you all get involved with her?" Oracle questioned.

"The girl, who I am working with, was an orphan and Bast took her in when she surfaced in New Gotham. She and her friends became her trainees in this tradition of Catwoman." Avery said as he started to move trinkets and artifacts out his way.

"**_Catwoman_**? Why is she obsessed with her?" Oracle asked looking with eager eyes.

"**Why the hell do you ask so many questions**? _Put those wheels to work and help out_!" Avery said nearly barking at her. Surprising him, Oracle stood up and headed over to where Avery was and started scouring the exhibit as well.

"I thought your legs were kaput?" Avery said looking at her.

"I used a gadget to help me get around on two feet. It's a prototype." Oracle said looking at him. "Now what are we trying to find here?"

"Look for a small brown pouch and** it will contain the sands of time**. We blow it on your friends and will reverse Mistress Bast's cat spell." He said searching through a sphinx statue for the antidote.

"To end your interrogation I'm just going to tell you straight up. I'm only going to say this stuff once, so listen and work." Avery said as he wiped some sweat-beads from his forehead. Tonight was a hot summer night, and all this searching was definitely not a way to keep cool.

"I didn't want to hurt your friend. Dinah as I detected was a good Metahuman and I had but no choice to bring her to Mistress Bast's Sisterhood. You see, Bast can use this…magic of hers that she learned while learning in Egypt. Her real name is** Sandra Lennox Shreck**, the…"

"**The wife of Max Shreck! I thought she was killed**." Oracle interrupted as she looked intrigued at Avery.

"No. He just got at her face badly but that wasn't enough to kill her. She wears the mask of the goddess Bast on her face to hide the wounds. She assembled these orphaned girls to fight alongside her and take treasures and goods from New Gotham. All in the name of Catwoman, since she was the one that brought Max Shreck to his death." Avery explained.

"Ah, so this whole Sisterhood thing is a sick appreciation to Catwoman. The thievery, the violence…I get it. Well, tonight she's going down." Oracle said.

"You're damn right. Hold on a minute my phone is ringing." Avery told Oracle as he answered his compact cellphone. Greeting the person, he held in the information and quickly hung up.

"Come on. We have to hurry this little adventure up, the Bast is about to strike." Avery said.

"Who was that?" Oracle questioned.

"My friend in the Sisterhood. She says Bast and the girls are planning to rob the La Illusion boutique tonight. We have to hurry and stop them." Avery said as he began his search again.

"Then one question. _Why_ do you want to leave this group?" Oracle asked.

"It's sick the way Bast treats us; the guys I mean. She forced us into this Sisterhood by giving us cat powers** but we are purely used for sex**. We have to honor and be humble to her and the others, all the while being raped. It's no fun anymore." Avery said with glassy eyes shifted to Oracle. The light on Oracle's face reflected onto Avery and she gave him a hapless smile.

"It'll be alright. Let's find this thing and hurry." Oracle said as she scavenged. Fortunately for them, Avery actually found the sands of time pouch.

"Where did you find it at?" Oracle asked.

"It was underneath this pottery vase. Good we have it! Now let's go." Avery said as he and Oracle turned for the exit.

"I'll leave the wheelchair here. I have a dozen more at home." Oracle said as she and Avery continued to briskly walk. However, they were cut off by three beams of light that shone on them.

"**FREEZE**!" yelled the sound of a security guard. Turning around, Oracle and Avery spotted three very tall and young members of museum security. All armed with nightsticks and flashlights, they did not pose to be so much of a threat; but if guns were involved it would have been another story.

"We so don't have time for this…" Avery drawled as he looked at Oracle. "_**Do you know how to fight**_?"

"Please boy, I've been fighting crime since you were in diapers." Oracle smugly said as she did not even turn to look at Avery who got into fighting stance. Thinking it was best, Oracle did so too.

"Just give us back the damn artifacts and no one will get hurt." The guard said.

"Sorry, can't do that." Avery said as he quickly glided toward their direction, and knocked all three down with a vicious kick. All getting up quicker, Avery knocked one down via a harsh punch in the face, and the other with an elbow smash. The last one came over to Oracle, and he got bashed in his face with the flashlight and took him off his feet with a kick to his temple.

"**CHEESE IT, ORACLE**!" Avery yelled as they fled from the museum. The guards were all knocked out and Avery and Oracle made a fast exit and headed next for La Illusion.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	9. The Truth About Birds And Cats

**La Illusion was a very expansive store, and smelled of fine perfume. Everything there was modeled on display; the artifacts, the treasures, the beauty of them all. But, La Illusion was not like any of your casual Secondhand or Antique Shop. One seemingly beautiful pair of diamond earrings cost almost sixty grand, all because they were once worn by a Russian noblewoman. The whole boutique was lit up, and was empty…that is until Mistress Bast and her Sisterhood entered the fray.**

"Now girls, this is what you call **_luxury_**. This is the best store that New Gotham has to offer, and it is ours for the debriefing! My Catwomen let us rejoice and take back for our Sisterhood!" Mistress Bast said raising her arms in the air.

"Are the security guards taken care of my dear Huntress?" Mistress Bast asked as she walked over to a three thousand dollar vial of perfume and began to spray the rich scent upon her.

"Yup, kicked their asses and they're out like babies. When they awake, it really will just be an Illusion to them." Huntress said as she made a smile through the mask.

"Then what are we waiting around for?** It's Christmas in July everyone**!" Francesca yelled ecstatically as she became excited as the artifacts, including the jewelry glimmered in her eyes. The cattiness within her began to burst out as she could not hold her composure at the sight of everything. Grabbing three necklaces, and letting the gold splash in her eyes, Francesca was in bliss.

"Calm yourself, Frankie. We have all the time in the world tonight to enjoy our spoils of New Gotham. There are more things here in the store that we will be able to take home, so relax my dear." Mistress Bast said as she pulled out a bottle of fine champagne and a glass cup. Taking subtle sips of the bubbly, and the champagne boiling in her nose, Mistress Bast was enjoying tonight as much as Francesca. However, **a sudden happening** came to disrupt the little party.

A **batarang **began to wiz through the air and the familiar sound pierced the catlike ears of both Huntress and Dinah. Looking around to the source of where the batarang was, the metallic and sharp weapon sliced the air, and easily broke apart the slender glass cup and champagne bottle that Mistress Bast held in her possession. Though the other girls were shaken up, Dinah and Huntress just smiled at each other, and mouthed……"**Oracle.**"

Looking atop the balcony of the La Illusion Boutique stood Oracle and Avery. Within Avery's grasp was the brown pouch filled with the antidote to counterattack Mistress Bast's spell. Huntress looked and smiled once more at the sight of her mentor and former friend.

"**Barbara**. Glad you could show up." Huntress spoke out from the crowd. Angry, Frankie, Bianca and Vera held our their talons while Persia began to laugh hysterically at the sight, surprising even Mistress Bast as her two muscled bodyguards stood at her side.

"Persia my dear, this is not the time for laughter." Mistress Bast looked at the girl who held one of her gloved fingers out. Silencing a surprised Bast, Persia continued her laughter until she chose to end it.

"**Shut up Bast. Just shut the hell up**." Persia said. Taking off her mask, and her beautiful face glistening she quickly dashed up the stairs in an inhuman jump and made it to Avery. Taking the pouch into her hands, Persia made the other leap downstairs and began to laugh more.

"This laughter is sickening. _What's the point_?" Mistress Bast questioned as Persia looked at her.

**"Bast, you are a sham**.** You promised us fortunes and power, but so far, Vera is the only one getting the fills. Catwoman was within us all you said, freedom and unimaginable powers will be ours you said, but not a damn thing happened! So now, we have an antidote. Me and Avery have been trying to find one for months and now we have thanks to help from Oracle here. Girls, I'll free you**!" Persia yelled. Taking out the sands of time and blowing it, and amidst Mistress Bast's screams, the sands blew onto Huntress and Dinah and herself and even traveled as far to Avery. **Running away and evading the antidote were Vera, Bianca, Frankie, Mistress Bast and her muscled guards.**

Looking around and twitching frantically, Huntress and Dinah reverted to their regular selves and the cat's-eyes disappeared from all infected with the antidote. Avery smiled at Oracle and told his thanks and Dinah, Huntress and Persia ran up to them in the balcony. Everything clear, Mistress Bast and her Sisterhood reassembled.

"You just bought a ticket to Hell. **You found the Sphinx' Antidote! HOW DARE YOU**!" Mistress Bast yelled to the top of her lungs. The mask began steam up as Bast huffed and puffed.

"So, you're the bitch ruining Catwoman's name. You better get ready, because you won't get the Catwoman rights, nor will you acquire anything else in this boutique." Huntress said as she went Metahuman.

"Great, we can have a rematch now." Vera said to Huntress as she looked with a glint in her eye. Going back to Avery, Mistress Bast stared at him.

"**Avery, you bastard! I gave you the best sex in your life**, and you treat me this way! How could you!" Mistress Bast yelled.

"And you act like that pleased me? You old, disgusting bitch! Not even Armando and West liked that nastiness! You are using us! Now the tables have turned baby." Avery called out as he pointed at her.

"We'll see!** You two are not even metahuman**, so you two are easy kills!" Mistress Bast yelled out.

"Get back, we'll take over from here." Dinah said as she pushed Avery and Persia to the side, for them to wait.

"I missed you all." Oracle said as she looked at them.

"Us too. But before the hugs, **let's kick some cat-ass**!" Huntress said aloud.

"Tear them apart girls!" Mistress Bast yelled as she along with Armando and West headed to safer ground. Standing in the center was Vera, Francesca and Bianca all in the catsuits and mask waiting for a fight. Coming down to greet them in battle, the fight began as the Birds faced off with the Cats! (**A/N**: Chapter title inspiration! wink wink!)

Oracle and Francesca began to pummel each other with an assortment of punches and kicks as they all blocked and struck one another. Oracle smacked her fist into the side of Frankie's face, but the girl kicked Oracle hard in the abdomen, making Oracle back up a bit; after all, the exoskeleton could hold up but so much on Oracle's body. Frankie playing dirty tried to hit Oracle with the statue, but the girl blocked the swing and turned and kicked Frankie at the top of her forehead with her spiky boot. Thanks to the cat powers, Francesca easily bounced back and could regain her health. Oracle however had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. After some minutes of battle hard fighting, Oracle and Francesca both had minor cuts, but Oracle landed an unkind punch to Francesca's face and her mask cracked apart. Sensing to end this fight, Oracle pinched Francesca with a patented Bruce Wayne/Batman-created taser and gave a semi-high voltage shock to Francesca getting her out the battle.

"One cat down, more to go." Oracle told herself. However, she turned around and found out she now had to deal with the double threat of both Armando and West now.

Dinah on the other hand made quick work of Bianca who seemed like she was afraid to fight with the metahuman. The punches that Bianca threw at Dinah did hurt, but they lacked in total force. Dinah easily took Bianca down with her martial arts skills she learned and landed a vicious kick to Bianca's temple, making her dazed. However, Dinah continued her forceful assault by smashing Bianca in the face with her elbow and then launching her back with her telekinetic power.

"Oh and in case if you were wondering, that was for kissing my date tonight Bianca!" Dinah said looking at a fallen and pain-stricken Bianca. Dinah suddenly ran over to Oracle's side and began to help her in fighting the beefy bodyguards that Mistress Bast employed. All the while, a serious battle over Selina Kyle's honor was being fought between Catwoman's daughter Huntress, and her impostor, Vera.

Locked in a hold with Vera, and the two struggling with each other, sweat begin to form on both of them as they tried to best the other with the power of their muscles and will.

"You'll never be Catwoman…_she is within me_!" Huntress yelled.

"Your deal with Catwoman…bitch,** I am CATWOMAN**!" Vera yelled struggling still.

"**NO**!" Huntress yelled as she kicked Vera in her abdomen breaking the hold. Running for each other after being separated, Vera used her cat speed and jumped into the air and landed a wrestling-hurricanrana style move to Huntress making the girl fall to the floor after unwrapping her with her legs. Still on the floor, Huntress got kicked in her face by Vera. Both getting back up, Huntress slammed her metahuman fist into Vera's face, breaking her mask as well. Able to pull her by the blonde locks, Huntress grabbed a handful of Vera's hair and swung her into a display for watches and other artifacts for sale. Glass shattered, and Vera was bloody and angry. Her face red, she stood back up and fought an unphased Huntress who was ready and eager to finish her off; and she was loving it too. Her mother's words forming in her ears, Huntress gained more power.

_"I love you Helena…"_ Selina used to tell her.

Hearing it in her ear as Huntress landed her final blow to Vera, she yelled, "THIS IS FOR CATWOMAN!" and knocked Vera out unconscious as she laid next to the pile which was Bianca and Francesca. Armando and West came flying next after Dinah and Oracle gave them a taste of their brute strength. Standing together, the three Birds placed their hands onto each other as they appeared a trio. Supporting and cheering them on from upstairs were a very coy duo of Avery and Persia. Flinching and scared, Mistress Bast was now all alone and shaking; even her mask shook. The Birds were headed right her way.

"Why so scared? **Thought you had power Bast**!" Huntress questioned intimidating the Mistress.

"Come on, Huntress…I treated you well in your brief time with the Sisterhood." Mistress Bast said pleadingly.

"Let's see you defaced a very important figure in my life, that being Selina Kyle slash Catwoman; you committed thievery; had tacky catsuits and messed up masks. **_We'll see how Arkham treats you now_**." Huntress said.

"**Please, just don't take off my mask. The pain is too great. The stabbing**." Mistress Bast said lowly.

"I know and I'm sorry about that Mrs. Shreck. But wrong is wrong." Oracle said.

"Yeah, I'll make sure the cops provide you with a ball of yarn and milk saucers every day at Arkham." Huntress laughed as she cuffed a continuing pleading Mistress Bast. **It was all over and the Birds were victorious**.

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**

**Check out the epilogue next!**


	10. Epilogue: Birds Of A Feather

A wonderful but scorching hot night in New Gotham it was, Barbara Gordon sat in her wheelchair, free of the exoskeleton and letting the hot breeze swish her beautiful crimson hair. Summer was her most favorite of seasons because of the liveliness and the hot air, for some reason, it appealed more to Barbara and she loves it. Hearing footsteps, Helena Kyle appeared from the inside and took a stand next to her dear friend.

"**How in Superman's name**, do you stay in this heat? The clock tower is cool as ice; just the way I like it." Helena said with glee.

"Please, we don't need air conditioning. Besides, do you pay rent here?" Barbara asked jokingly.

"Nah, but I do pay a bazillion dollars for all your technological technical tactical toys in there. Try saying that five times fast, and you'll be blessed today." Helena said as she and Barbara began to laugh.

"**I'm proud of you Helena. You brought down that wretched Sisterhood and redeemed your mother's memory at the same time." Barbara said as Helena looked at her with a warm smile.**

"Thanks. But fighting against Bast…and her saying it was the image of my mom that made that Sisterhood…**it means my mom was evil**. _**Stealing, thievery, why**_?" Helena asked with somewhat hurt eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Helena. **Yes your mom was a thief and a burglar**. But that was just one little snippet to her personality. Your father loved her for all the things you told you did.** Her light, her energy, her spontaneity. All those positives outweigh that entire one negative. Obviously she did something right because I am fortunate enough to have a dependable and special person I love right here with me**." Barbara said looking up at Helena with the moonlight shining from the brim of her glasses. Hugging, Helena and Barbara felt the mutual sisterly love for another and watched Dinah join them with eagerness.

"**Good news, I have a date for tomorrow! Rick Stanford. My God I'm so lucky**!" Dinah said with glee.

"If this guy wants you to join a **Sisterhood of a Dog**, you're on your own that time." Helena said as the girls laughed. "By the way, it's been a week. What happened with Avery and Persia?"

"Avery went over to** Metropolis** with Persia. Apparently, they want to continue their relationship; at least that's what he told me. Lucky we had one botched date." Dinah said with a look.

"Poor Dinah, luckily you'll have Rick." Barbara said.

"**Yup**! Can't wait!" Dinah said with a sudden big grin. Helena all of a sudden remembered something and she pinched Dinah.

"**MY DRESS! DINAH DID YOU CLEAN IT**?" Helena yelled to the top of her lung.

"_**Uhhh……**_" Dinah ran faster than she ever did, as Helena yelled and continued to stalk her as Barbara laughed heartily. The moon seemed to shine on the clock tower even more at the comedic scene, and in a flash, a bird flew in the moonlight as Barbara's gentle laughs could still be heard.

**FIN**

**-_Xtreme Slayer_**

**Author's Note:** Well how was that? **Glad you enjoyed, and expect more BoP tales from me in the future!** **1 luv!**


End file.
